Not Quite Famous
by lawliets
Summary: What happens when Bob Sheldon, head soc challenges the greasers to a talent show to see who's got more class? Will the greasers prove that they're more than just greasy hair or will the socs prevail yet again?
1. Say What Now?

**(A/N)** Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you guys like it! This story may not have accurate timings of some of the things but it's supposed to be funny! I would like to add that the entire story will take place in third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. That right belongs to S.E Hinton.

Chapter One: Say what now?

Darry sat in his armchair reading "My Little Pony Goes to Paris", while Johnny, Ponyboy and Dally were watching Gossip Girl. Steve, Sodapop and Two-Bit were trying on the outfits they saw in the Girlicious music video for Stupid Shit. Yup, it was a typical day in the Curtis residence until…

"Guys!" Tim Shepard burst through the door as if he owned the place. "You'll never guess what happened," Tim shouted over Katy Perry's new hit single "California Gurls". The music stopped and everybody looked his way. Even Johnny and Dally looked away from the screen, expertly paused on a zoom in of Blake Lively's skirt.

"What," Darry said, clearly focused on his book.

"You know Bob Sheldon, the head soc, right?" Tim continued on. "He went up to me and my boys and told us that he could totally out dance us greasers because he thinks we have two left feet!"

"Oh no he didn't!," Two-Bit exclaimed, putting a hand on his hip. Tim nodded his head. "Uh huh. And he says that he wants to challenge the Greasers in a talent show! He told me to combine your gang some of my gang so we can have a show in two days at the lot."

Everyone was deep in though for a couple of minutes except for Pony, Dally and Johnny who were debating on who Nate should date. It was between Serena and Blair.

"Well," Darry said after a couple of minutes. "I know what we are going to do.

"What," everyone (except Pony, Dally and Johnny) said in unison.

"We're gonna dance there pants off!"

Two-Bit, Sodapop and Steve exchanged high fives in their school girl uniforms.

"Ehmagod, I have the hottest outfits for us to wear!" Steve gushed to Soda. "We are gonna look as yummy as Taylor Lautner did when he ripped off his shirt in New Moon!"

Everyone (including Pony, Dally and Johnny) looked at Steve. "What," he said trying to sound innocent. "It's not my fault he's so delicious!"

Everyone agreed. With that, Darry rode his magical lime green pony to go meet his leprechaun Lucky O'Shamrock at the end of the rainbow to get a pot of gold.

**(A/N)** So what did you think? The more reviews I get, the quicker the updates!


	2. Auditions

Chapter 2: Auditions

(A/N) OK here is the next chapter. Nobody reviewed and that ticked me off. Maybe you thought it was too short but anyway, here is the next chapter I promised and everyone, please review this time! I will send you gift baskets with cookies and muffins and weird things if you do!

Darry seated everyone in a circle in his backyard. "Okay," he said, getting out his clipboard. "Now you all know that Bob Fancypants Sheldon thinks he is better then us Greasers JUST because he has clean hair." Everyone shook their heads at this.

"So, I think that it would be smart to see who has talent here and who doesn't," he finished, looking at Dally. He rolled his eyes. "Darry that was ONE time!" Darry sighed and continued. "If anyone thinks they have some sort of talent please don't hesitate to sign up."

He passed the clipboard around. Steve, Soda and Two-Bit whispered something amongst each other. Soda waved his hand frantically in the air making sounds that really didn't belong in that situation.

Darry, now annoyed turned at an eager Sodapop and yelled "What can you possibly want to make you act like this?" Soda began to cry and Steve rocked him back and forth in his arms while he was telling Sodapop in hushed whispers what he caught the oldest Curtis brother doing in his spare time. Soda became wide eyed and just before Darry could figure out what happened, Tim's disgusting voice interrupted his thoughts. "Darry, shouldn't we showcase our talents for you?"

Darry took this into consideration. "Oh, what the heck! Let's go for it!" Darry sat in his director's chair that he stole from a hobo because that's how filthy and pathetic he was. Stealing from a hobo, I mean seriously! Who would stoop that low? Anyway he called out the first person to audition, who was Ponyboy.

"Hey y'all," Pony boy called from the microphone on the stage (which was actually a large picnic table Darry stole from a Soc's house he was roofing). "This song goes out to Blake Lively who is way hotter than Leighton Meester." He began to sing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. Despite the fact of how lame the performance was, the greasers tough he was pretty good. He was in.

Johnny and Dallas stepped up on the picnic table. Dallas took the microphone. "OK this WAS supposed to be a group of three but a certain PONBOY just happened to think that Blake is hotter than Leighton which is

totally not true." Johnny grabbed the microphone from Dallas. "So in honor of Leighton, we would like to dedicate this song to her. Turn the music up," he commanded.

They took of their robes and immerged in leotards with one sleeve off. They began dancing to Single Ladies. When they finished, everyone was opened mouthed and gave them a standing ovation.

The next few performances were pretty crappy. The last group to perform was none other than Steve, Two Bit and Sodapop. But as they were about to perform, the hobo Darry stole from chased Darry out of the city and he wasn't anywhere to be seen since that night. No one really cared anyway because let's face it, Darry sucked.

After everyone was dismissed, Dally and Johnny went over to a Holiday Inn even though they couldn't afford it and accidentally got the honeymoon suite, giving people the wrong ideas, but those people were sick freaks.

Steve, Two-Bit and Sodapop had the house to themselves after kicking Ponyboy out. They had to finish beautifying themselves for the big day. Steve was in charge of the manicures and pedicures, Two-Bit was in charge of the facials and Soda was in charge of the hair. They had to have a mask on, cotton between their toes and towels on their heads. They fell asleep with a blindfold on and the song they were dancing to the next day playing on the stereo.

Ponyboy found salvation sleeping with a half dead possum under a bridge. As if that wasn't bad enough, a hobo name Rumpelstilskin kept asking Ponyboy if he wanted to go to his place to have a good time. Ponyboy, having the wrong idea, bitch slapped Rumpelstilskin across the face. Little did Pony know that all Rumpel wanted was to dance the Polka.

Darry was still being chased by that hobo. Yup. Darry, being the psychotic moron he is, just didn't want to give up the chicken wing he stole along with the chair back to its rightful owner.

(A/N) What will happen in at the talent show? Will Rumpelstilskin ever leave Pony alone? And why won't Darry give back the chicken wing? Reviews are welcome :D


	3. Sugar, Spice and Everything Else

(A/N) Hey Guys! I would like to thank all my reviewers. You guys rock (even if it's only 2 people)

Chapter 3: Sugar, Spice and Everything Else

After a refreshing (or to some, pedophile) night, the greasers were ready for action. They had two hours until show time.

Sodapop, Two Bit and Steve looked like hang ten hawties after their makeovers. Actually, Sodapop did, because he's Sodapop. Steve and Two Bit looked like Bill Kaulitz. They walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. Steve was eating chocolate cake while Two Bit and Sodapop stared at him in awe.

"Dude, that thing is totally full of carbs!" Soda pointed out.

"Yeah, the greasy sugary fat is like gonna seep out of your pores!" Two Bit chipped in.

"OMG guys, I was totally gonna purge it in the bathroom after, like, DUH!" Steve said, as if it was the most obvius thing in the world.

Two Bit and Sodapop agreed. Steve wasn't finished yet, though. "And anyway, you shouldn't be talking about eating food, because I totally saw you guys devour a slice of pizza yesterday and you guys drank Coke with that! You guys know that thing KILLS your kidneys! And then I followed you guys and you didn't even puke it out! Like, that's against the rules!"

"Steve! Your being a total bitch about this! I mean, I know you like me, but me and Two Bit aren't gay! We like girls and you're a freak! So, like go make out with Darry!"

Tears were threatening to fall but he stopped them. "Excuse me for a second," he said turning around. "Don't cry, you bastard. I swear to God if you cry, I swear I will set your head on fire!" He turned back around. "Well Ok then. I QUIT! He said storming out the door.

Steve didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew for a fact he was going to the talent show. Just then, an idea came into his mind. He definitely knew what he was going to do now.

**~meanwhile at the Curtis house~**

Two Bit turned to Soda. "OMG Soda, that was totally not cool. Now how the hell are we supposed to perform 'Don't cha' now? We totally needed Steve! God, you suck Soda! I quit!" Two Bit walked out the door. Now that the guys were split up, Soda had the perfect idea for his act. The greasers were going to definitely win with him going solo.

~**meanwhile at the honeymoon suite in the Holiday Inn~**

Johnny was having second thoughts about his and Dally's song choice.

"Hey, Dal? We're guys and if we sing 'Single Ladies', then what will the Socs think? I mean its OK for Soda, Steve and Two Bit (**A/N** little did he know!) because, lets be honest, they are influenced by the media."

Dally turned around from the pillow he was making out with. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should do a song that represents us!" Dally took this into thought and said "You're right, Johnny!"

They looked into each other's eyes while 'A Moment Like This' suddenly started playing in the background. Dallas, being the jackass he is, demanded it to be turned off.

Nobody had any idea where Darry and Ponyboy were, but they both sent cards saying they would be at the show.

Finally, it was time for the show. The greasers showed up at the lot and were shocked when they saw….

(A/N) Hahaha! A cliffhanger! If I get at least 2 more reviews, then I will upload another chapter! Luv You Guys!


End file.
